A Mike Schmidt Vampire
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: It's what the title suggests.


The disclaimers are as follows: I do not own the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ franchise nor do I claim ownership for _FNaF: Sister Location_ , both are the properties of _**Scott Cawthon**_. Even if I did own them, I wouldn't have changed a single thing, they're thrillingly perfect as they are so thanks Scott for countless hours of fun and near heart attacks. On a more personal note, if my understanding is correct (and it may not be) _Sister Location_ takes place in the AU constructed by the book and I'm just taking both and sewing them into one universal reality. Also because of the names Fitzgerald and Schmidt I originally thought, more like felt, this story would be placed in Germany, but that changed with the release of the Golden Freddy (20/20/20 or whatever you want to call it) update in Sister Location, this story will now be placed in England.

For the images I used: **Chica** is ( 40 . media . tumblr a0f2c695077 cbcafbdefa643a5c75473 / tumblr _ nf9n05QPVX1qemks9o2 _ 500 . png), **Bonnie** is ( orig02 . deviantart 696a / f / 2014 / 314 / 6 / 5 / bonnie _ by _ flarehound - d85zi7d . png), **Foxy** is ( alharadnd . wdfiles local - - files / kitsune / Kitsune . jpg), and **Freddy** is ( vignette4 . wikia . nocookie warriors of myth / images / 4 / 4a / Bear _ monster _ (werebear) . jpg / revision / latest ?cb = 20120512014139). Since Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria is a "place for kids", it would make sense that Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica look more humanoid instead of hulking hunks of metal. For the other characters mentioned look at _Sister Location_ on ( pre15 . deviantart 8f10 / th / pre / f / 2016 / 161 / 5 / 6 / fnaf _ sister _ location _ by _ namygaga - da5pv1d . jpg) and _Five Nights at Candy's_ on ( i . ytimg vi / IVlk5EBOTyU / maxresdefault . jpg). _**When looking up these images, just remember not to include any spaces!**_

* * *

 **Warning** :

There are two scenes in this story that feature M/M slash: the first is in the middle and only alludes to it while the last is at the end and is more detailed. If you do not like such slashes and/or scenes then skip them or don't bother to read at all. You have been warned.

* * *

Mike was quickly checking the camera feeds through the company provided tablet when he heard the breathing of someone he was not familiar with causing a smirk to mar his previously smooth, expressionless face. Still smirking, Mike turned to his favorite Fazbear character, Foxy as he had been sitting in the fox's lap. "Sounds like the hunt's began."

Foxy just smirked as he nuzzled into Mike's head with a huff causing Mike to release a pleased purr.

"Then I suggest we start the games. I'll retrieve Miss Chica," replies Freddy himself with a tip of his top hat before making his way from the security office to the Pizzeria's kitchen.

"Come on Darlin'," Bonnie requests holding a paw for Mike to grasp, which he did and Bonnie kissed the back of it, causing a growl to come from Foxy, before heading to the front stage.

* * *

⎾Into the past we go.⏌

The whole nation, hell the entire world it seems, had heard the stories which is why Mike was now standing in front of the _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_ here in London, England. He had heard the stories as well and he actually found them amusing which is why he had applied for the position of night guard.

* * *

⎾Night One (1)⏌

Mike sat in his new office picking at the uniform he had been given by his new boss, it was a simple security uniform you would usually find in malls only his was all different shades of purple as it was their creator's favorite color - the infamous Purple Guy. As it turns out, Mr. William Vincent Afton lived in Greenwich, England where he had first built the metal animatronics from _Funtime Rentals_ , followed by the springlock suits: Golden Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, after those were the plastic animatronics called the Toy Animatronics, before finally creating the cyborgs: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy by using a combination of human and animal dna with robotic technology. Their eyes, skeletons, and inner organs were built from cybernetic and robotic tech, while the rest were organic allowing them to look like animals but be as tall, if not taller, walk, think, talk, feel, and behave like humans. When the man lost all his children: his daughter to Circus Baby, one of his animatronic creations, in 1983, his youngest son to Golden Fredbear from the Bite of '87, and his oldest to both the Funtime animatronics during their escape, then later to the last of the springlock suits: Spring Bonnie or rather … … … Springtrap, he went completely insane, not that he wasn't already, and became the Purple Guy, the murderer of children before simply vanishing into thin air. Mike found the fate of the man, his children, and his creations to be amusing, poetic, and ironic.

Mike heard the soft pitter scratch of a clawed chicken's feet though the footfalls were as silent to his ears as the pounding of drums. * _So_ _this_ _must_ _be_ _Miss_ _Chica._ * The famous chicken-human cyborg entered the security office fully prepared to kill the idiotic night guard, he didn't even move to shut her out, only for said man to vanish in the blink of an eye.

"Hello Miss Chica, my name is Michael Schmidt but you may call me Mike."

Chica turns, knife raised, and swung down but was shocked at this man's raw strength as he caught her own hand mid-swing and her surprise only grew. It only lasted for so long before the shock turned to annoyance and anger when she saw the man before her begin laughing as if he knew some joke she didn't. How dare he laugh at her!

"Forgive me Miss Chica, your expression was priceless. You must not have met any who could stop you in your tracks," he said still smirking.

Giving her the moments she need to regain composure, Mike took the time to the infamous Chica's appearance with her thin, waif like body coming around five foot four hiding her superior strength, to humans at least, covered in fluffy, yellow feathers and beak. Her clothing for the night were bubblegum pink shorts not even extending mid thigh and a white shirt, ending just before her exposed stomach, littered with confetti and big, bright golden orange letters spelling her famous "Let's Eat" logo.

"How is it you can," her soft feminine voice asks, said voice carried the trill of a Scottish accent. "What are you?"

"Oh nothing too interesting, just one of the many forms of monsters men were taught to fear. A form of monster countless ages old, a monster that drinks the blood of others and one that kills to live. But you needn't worry about now Miss Chica."

Chica had never seen another guard, fuck another human, with his monstrous visage (she was sure of it, her memory banks were sharp as ever): she gazed into his burgundy eyes and witnessed them turn before her optics, becoming a brilliant, blazing scarlet as if the very flames of Hell burned within them. She had never before seen such a face, the skin turning pale and translucent, giving an almost clear view of the skull lying beneath the surface, and she had _**definitely**_ never before seen blood red lips drawn back to expose such pearly teeth with fangs so long and beautifully sharp.

* * *

Mike had been born in Düssldorf, Germany as Mikael Schmidt to Jonathan and Marie Schmidt on October the 7th in 1918. Growing up, Mikael was always shorter for his age (only reaching five foot six as an adult), while the other boys of his village compared who had the biggest and most muscles, hell they even liked to compare who had the biggest and thickest cocks. He on the other and, was leathe and while the other boys had the strength, he had the speed; in fact his only friends was a boy named Wilhelm Klink and later Schultz. Both would later be assigned to Stalag 13* during the war; Schultz as a Sergeant and Klink as Commandant.

While the other boys were into sports, proving themselves alpha, and impressing their eye candy, you would often find Mikael in the town's library tearing through every book he could get his hands on. He particularly grew to love ancient history especially the occult. Maybe that's why he was recruited.

* * *

⎾Night Two (2)⏌

Mike was once again in his office waiting for his next visitor though it wasn't until nearly three a.m. when he arrived. Turning to his right, the current nightguard saw the silhouette of a tall figure prancing through the hall before Bonnie walked into the light.

"Good morning Bonnie, pleasure to officially meet you."

Bonnie was a male, obviously, bunny with purple-blue fur with light purple chest and stomach fur that stood around five foot eight with his ears extending another foot wearing nothing but a pair of brown trousers and an open-chested vest, a red bowtie wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning," answered the sing-song of a true Irishman's accent. "Last night, one of our own told us of an … interesting character, one that's unlike one she's ever seen before. How did she put it? … … … 'He is a form of monster-'"

"'- countless ages old.' I guess I should feel flattered she saw fit to quote me."

"Precisely Mr. Schmidt, now care to explain?"

"Bonnie, you _can_ call me Mike, you all can. You know that right? As for your explanation, vampires are an ancient race, no one knows for sure how we came into existence or if they do, they're not telling anyone. There are several theories though: demonic intervention, we were cursed by God, the first was Lilith, the first was Cain, we were created by the Devil, we were created by black magick, we are reanimated spirits, etc. All we know is sometime in the far past, vampirism spread and there were more and more turned and ever since we've gone by many names, though, obviously, we're currently most commonly known as vampires. The difference is that humans have more numbers, we've only got a few thousand at a time, they're mortal, we're immortal in the sense, that we don't age, or get sick, they can have children naturally, we do so by Making humans into vampires."

"And how does one become a vampire may I ask?"

"It's simple really. All that needs to happen is for one to be drained of blood to the point of near death before the vampire that will become the Sire replaces said blood with their own vampiric blood. The blood acts similar to a typical venom or poison, first spreading throughout the veins, turning the remaining human blood and then moving out into the body causing the human to become ill before dying. Shortly after death, roughly three to seven days, the corpse rises as a vampire and the Sire's Chylde. The Making process also causes a series of mental and physical mutations, both pro and con.

Positive effects of the Making are of course immortality, enhanced strength, speed, senses, as well as other various abilities including an enhanced regeneration process, we heal quicker. A cut can be healed in a few seconds just as blade and bullet wounds, broken bones, including a broken neck and burns can be healed in a few minutes, etc, but we can't heal from everything. We also have telepathy and can hypnotize and compel humans and a few Supernatural species as well and can also take the form of a swarm of bats.

Negative effects include this pesky need for blood as we need it to survive. We're allergic to garlic as when we ingest it or if it's injected into our bloodstream we become feverish, weak, and vulnerable, while our image _**does**_ appear in a mirror, our image becomes blurred in a photo but cannot be seen on film, holy water burns our skin like an acid. Any religious symbols that have a connection with the gods brings out a primal fear to the surface. And finally … sunlight, or other sources of uv radiation, irritate our skin."

"You mean like rashes and boils?"

"No, I mean like scorching burns and sores that can take months, if not years to heal depending on the severity. Vampires have been known to die from uv sustained wounds because said wounds are too severe and our body just gives up."

"Sounds interesting. Can you tell me more?"

The rest of Mike's shift was spent describing his species to an animatronic bunny.

* * *

Mike hated the Nazi, really he did, but he was smart enough to know he and his family were most likely dead if he refused. He wasn't a soldier, but the tyrannic regime used his fascination with ancient history and the occult to enlist him as an archaeologist working for the big, boss man, if you could even call him a man. If you asked him, Mike would say Hitler had been a little too obsessed with Supernatural beings and powers. In 1941 Mike and the team he was work with were relocated to Greece to dig deep beneath the Catacombs of Milos looking for a mythical lost tomb that was said to possess a way to grant immortality. Those were the last of his days spent as a human.

* * *

⎾Night Three (3)⏌

Come two a.m. Mike once again snapped his gaze to his right as the fox cyborg all but waltzed into the security office. Foxy was a devilishly handsome specimen of a male, leathe yet masculine, a strong alpha yet considerate and charming; leave it to say Mike found Foxy really attractive, a great option for a mate, simply _**oozing**_ with sex appeal. Foxy stood at six foot three covered in short, flaming orange furs, while his muzzle and the tip of his tail were white. Foxy had a thick yellow scarf tied around his head with a shirt the same colour, shoulder pads and plates around his mid-section and upper thighs were his only pieces of armor, light blue pants adorned his legs and were held up by a red sash tied in a belt where a satchel and twin sheaths for twin blades (fake of course but convincing in appearance to children) were perched, and his feet were placed in sandals.

"G'day mate," voiced the fox in his deep baritone voice of the cliché pirate. "How a beau like yeh be doin' this 'ere nigh'?"

"I be doin' fine dear cap'n. And yehself?"

"Bettah now Ah see yeh beauty."

"Yeh shameless flir' yeh."

"Aye, that Ah be. Now … yeh be havin' talk wi' Miss Chica an' Mister Bonnie, now be mah turn."

"An' wha' be mah cap'n wantin' teh know?"

"Mister Bonnie be tellin' us o' yeh vampiahs but wha' be drawin' mah attention be the mention o' blood lad. Why yeh need blood?"

"I hear tell yeh be the most bloodthirsty o' the crew. That be true cap'n?"

"Aye. Ah usually be the one teh play wit' 'em, but that Ah be."

"Then yeh be understandin'. My kind need blood teh survive, it basically be our food an' drink; without it Ah would rot an' desiccate. Ah need blood to live an' Ah love blood like a drunk loves 'is beer."

"That Ah be understandin'. Miss Chica also be describin' yeh 'ave ohnother face. Yeh be willin' teh share mate?"

Mike chuckled as he allowed for his … demon, inner monster, whatever it be, swell from the deep crevices of his very core. He soon smelt the scent of another's arousal and his enhanced vision allowed for a clear as day sight of the fox's cock struggling for its freedom. Foxy knew his pants felt constraining and his cock ached, but the sight of glowing red eyes and fangs had him wanting to pounce upon the beautiful creature before him and pound the life out of him, tearing his ass as Mike screamed his name. Mike only laughed louder as, with a sinful smirk, he stalked around the pirate like a predator to its prey.

"Hmm … smells like someone's aroused, an' a big arousal it be too." Clawed fingers trailed up the other's chest and down to rest at the hem of his pants. "I also hear yeh be needin' a … First … _**Mate**_."

It was only hours later when the two were lying on the floor naked as the day they were born, or rather … made in the case of Foxy, with only minutes until six that Mike, snuggling deeper into a furred embrace, spoke.

"I meant it. I'd really like to be your First Mate. I could help scrub the deck." Mike began to rub Foxy's chest. "I could wax it." Mike's hand wandered down to a muscled stomach. "And I'll be sure to pay … _**extra**_ attention to the mast." The security guard's wandering hands caressed a certain part of the anatomy that drew a growl from the fox whose chest he was resting his head upon. It wasn't until six thirty before either fox or guard left the office.

* * *

For days they dug and all they found was rocks, bones, and rat shit. It wasn't until a few months later they discovered a hidden tomb deep beneath the catacombs with a stone coffin bound in silver chains with the sigil of Hades lying upon the chains. As soon as the sigil was removed, the crypt filled with an aura of a dark, unnatural, and malevolent power. The men opened the sarcophagus an gazed at an ancient, rotting, mummified corpse, at least that's what it was before Mike's hand slipped and blood welled to spill on the corpse' lips. Of all times for that to happen it _**would**_ be then wouldn't it. It wasn't long before the mummy open its hellfire lit eyes and Mike was thrust into the walls to watch, disoriented and confused, as man after man from his team were slaughtered and their body parts strewn in random direction though the beast seemed to take the time to gorge itself on blood. It was over before it started as the the screams stopped and the creature itself changed: the skin becoming soft and living, the body fleshing out and gaining body and muscle mass, the skin turning a very light olive tone, the man as a whole growing humanesque. Soon, instead of a monster, stood a man well toned about five foot nine, he was beautiful though his eyes glowed red and his lips were parted from his fangs.

"I can tell you are no Hunter, and I have been lonely so you'll do," he spoke in obvious Greek, one of the few languages the German had learned as an archaeologist, before Mike could feel nothing but pain as teeth burrowed into his skin.

He could feel himself growing sluggish and heavy as he thought he was finally going to die before he was released and the man, for that's what he appeared as, reared back and sliced open his own wrist. Instead of moist, red blood, what came out was black, thick, and oozed like some form of pitch, this same liquid was forced down Mike's throat and he, unable to resist, was weak against the onslaught of vivid agony before the world faded into darkness.

* * *

⎾Night Four (4)⏌

Freddy was a very muscular bear, obviously an alpha (and considering his relationship with Bonnie, he was definitely an alpha), standing at six foot six. His muscular form was blanketed with soft, short chocolate brown fur and he was dressed in black dress pants, a white, button up dress shirt, a black vest, a black bow tie, and a black top hat.

"Good night," the infamous bear animatronic spoke in a proper English accent. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the man who has managed to charm my family, and my mate."

"Mate? Sir?"

"Yes, mate. Bonnie. He is something of a historian; he loves history and loves learning of it. I remember when you told him of your history and the existence of vampires he couldn't stop talking about you. I have not seen him so excited since the fiasco with the five murdered children. Thank you."

"You're welcome Freddy. I heard of the incident and I remember the hype of it all. I understand why you started your righteous murdering spree. But I do often find myself wondering why, after all these years, do you still play your murdering games? Of course I can't say I mind."

"I ... well I would have to say at first it was merely habit but now it's become something we thoroughly enjoy. You do not seem to mind."

"Well no. I am a vampire and my kind love the thrill of the hunt; the only things I find more pleasurable than the hunt is the high I have when I take a life, it makes me feel powerful knowing I'm the one draining their blood, and the pleasure of sex."

"Hello Mike," spoke the voice of Bonnie. "Freddy, Spring's gotten into another fight with Blu."

"Those two cannot get along can they? I'll take care of it love," the bear replys place a chaste kiss to Bonnie's muzzle. Bonnie gave a final wave of his paw before trailing after his mate.

* * *

He spent twenty years with Amarius, the name of his Sire, before he felt confident he could survive on his own when he caught his Sire off guard and drove a cliqué wooden stake through the elder vampire's heart and watched his corpse burn in the early light of the rising sun before he was forced to retreat to their den one last time to sleep or he too would have burned. In the years since, many things changed for the vampire. When he first awoke as a member of the undead, Mike had been disgusted, horrified, and wondering how he was going to live; vampires feed on humans, animal blood did nothing for them and was like eating fast food, it would fill you but was bad for your body. The trouble is, vampires kill when they feed, they can't avoid it and at the time Mike was revolted at the idea of killing. As the years passed though, Mike slowly became more … tainted. He slowly forgot why he was disgusted, why he was horrified, and why he should feel guilt over killing when humans were basically cattle, placed in the world for the nourishment of his kind. Soon he didn't mind killing in fact he began looking forward to the hunts, often treating them like exciting games.

The thing is though, as he grew darker, Mike began to realize how affected he was by symbols, consecrated symbols. Every religious symbol that had some connection with the gods whether they be Pagan, Jewish, Muslim, or Christian would make him uncomfortable though he eventually learned to live around this weakness. Mike also found that Christian symbols, especially a crucifix, seemed to affect him more, where all previously mentioned symbols affected him, Christian symbols would cause a primal fear to surface and their mere presence would bring pain as if his eyes had great, big knives impaling them, and his skin was being pricked with thousands of needles; Mike's hypothesis was he was affected so because in his mortal life, he was a believer in Christianity. Holy water, as it was available to many cultures and religions, would burn his skin like an acid no matter what religion blessed it. All of these weaknesses and yet he learned to ignore them and live with them.

As decades passed he traveled the world, learning about different cultures, languages, and as he still found to be his favorites, mythology and the occult. He was in Britain when he watched Mr. William Vincent Afton open many restaurants and party companies such as _**Funtime Rentals**_ , _**Freddy's Diner**_ , _**Candy's**_ _**Playhouse**_ ✽, several _**Freddy**_ _**Fazbear's**_ _**Pizzeria**_ locations when one failed after another due to disappearances and murder, and _**Sprintrap's Horror Attraction**_ , all of them opened and failed.

* * *

⎾Night One (5)⏌

After meeting the Big Four, Mike was introduced to the other members of the Fazbear family: Marionette, the Toys, and even the elusive Golden Freddy. From then on, Mike was treated as part of the family, he was even introduced to the children as Foxy's First Mate, not that they knew the implications; now people might wonder if he was into beastiality and if his doings were worthy of him being committed but if there was one thing vampires love greater than blood, it's sex. Vampires love sex so much they'll get it where they can often caring less who, or what, they were fucking or be fucked by and Foxy … well for someone who worked with children, Foxy _**really**_ knew how to please his partner. Mike eventually had to quit but secretly moved into a hollow he made beneath the restaurant's basement, enjoying the company of his animatronic friends by night and sleeping in his coffin by day. It was after he moved in that the bargain was struck: the game of "Capture the Night Guard" was still played though he was now a player and if he caught the guard there was a free meal, if not he went out to hunt, so there were nights he watched the Fazbear characters take turns killing various people, and there were others, where they were watching _**him**_.

* * *

Tonight was his lucky night, he managed to convince the stupid man he was running from the animatronics and the doors had barely closed before Mike tossed him across the room before opening said doors.

"Your eyes," the man drawls with a slur (* _Must have a concussion._ *) as Mike began approaching ever so slowly with bent knees, toying with him. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Mike could hear the blood pumping through the soon-to-be-dead man's veins. He can see the vein in his neck pulse as his heartbeat speeds up from fright. Licking his lips, Mike pounced and digs his teeth, led by the fangs, into the man's soft, warm skin and burrows deeper; even though they were used to such sounds, the animatronics couldn't stop the flinch at the agony filled screams the man unleashes. Mike was getting annoyed at the screams his prey was giving off but he tried to ignore it in favor of biting deeper so he could have access to even more of the free-flowing ruby liquid he needed so desperately, more, more, mor- shut up! In the next instant the man went quiet, as Mike, in his eager to shut the man up, had given his head a sharp twist and the man's neck had given way with a sharp snap. Immediately he went back in and blood splashed into Mike's mouth as he tried to get as much as he could into his mouth though, he admits, was sloppy work considering some ended up splattered on the walls, floors, and clothes. It was so refreshing still, he couldn't get enough. He makes sure to not bite off anything as it feels unnatural and … … … wrong to chew. Besides, it's not the substance that he wants, but instead the liquid. Feeling this man's warm essence course through him was unlike any other happiness he's known before, okay … maybe sex was the - no, sex with Foxy _**is**_ the best, but this comes at a close second. He loves blood; he loves being covered in it, he loves seeing it ooze out of a pale body, and he especially loves drinking it, moaning at the taste of it on his tongue.

The animatronics could only stare at the mess Mike made though they could see the change blood had on Mike's physical body. Already they could see colour returning to his skin as his cheeks bloomed with a healthy blush and the red of his lips darkened giving testament to the whole "lips as red as the red, red rose" one hears about in fairy tales. His body, once cold (62.8ºF), began to warm to around its average of 85.3ºF (the animatronics, no matter which generation, have thermal sensors in their optics in case anyone got lost, was hiding, or had wandered into an area they weren't meant to). He no longer looked tired and sick, where once he was haggard, wasted, and weak like he was about to keel over, now he was strong, centered, and his beauty was returning in full.

Looking up, Mike gave them a clear view of his face as his left cheek healed and became whole once more (the skin had been rotten and one could see into his mouth with only a few strands of skin still stubbornly clinging to his face). Though what caught their eyes was the heated gaze he was giving Foxy and the other quickly filed out leaving the two alone. As soon as the door closed with a click, Mike had already lunged at his fox and began pressing as much of his body as he could to the fox's gripping embrace slamming his lips to his dom's muzzle. Outside the others could hear moans, groans, and the sounds of crashing metal and the creaking of the wooden table. In the room, it wasn't too long after their clothes had been removed (* _ **finally**_ *) that the fox animatronic slammed his mate onto the closest wooden table available o them, after carelessly cleaning it off of course.

Foxy slowly slid his body up Mike's and grinding his hips down against his causing the smaller man to moan into the kiss as Foxy caressed the soft skin; the cyborg finding the sight of Mike, lips covered in fresh blood and eyes red with fangs gleaming in the light with each pant extremely arousing. Foxy swooped in to kiss Mike, pushing him lower onto the table while the golden-haired man wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders, holding him close. A pleased hiss resonated when the fox bit into the vampire's right collarbone, causing said undead immortal's fingers to dig into the fox pirate's fur covered back, ensaring themselves within the hairs; Foxy groaned. The smaller man arched up as his lover slid his right hand down Mike's stomach and brushed it into his pelvis, teasing the tip of the vampire's already rock hard cock with the tips of his fingers.

Mike's body burned with possessiveness and pride, because he knew he was the only one who could tear away the famous character's calm and collected act, allowing him to see the passionate, lively creature which hid behind battle hardened scowls and acting skills. Mike shifted himself around before swallowing Foxy's, to said male's surprise making him gasp, shaft and started bobbing his head.

Foxy, eyes lidded and full of a fiery passion, watched his lover suck his cock, making sure to run his tongue the bulging veins or digging his tongue into the slit. He could feel the tightening of his balls, and so could Mike, before the vampire pushed the fox cyborg onto his back on the office floor instead and straddling the younger male. Mike smirked at him as his body lowered to rest upon a muscular set of thighs with the fox buried deep within his ass. Their eyes never left the other as Mike rocked his body before he then rose and sank down again with a pleased, contented sigh; his speed went up and up so that the vampire was now bouncing in the cyborg's lap, riding the thick, eleven inch meaty cock. That was at least before Foxy jerked out, switching their positions.

Taking a firm hold of Mike's left thigh with his right hand, Foxy stabbed and sheathed his penis back into the man's ass as he began to pound into his lover's by now abused hole with a mighty vengeance and the room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and the screams of both males. Foxy held Mike close to his chest, his cock trapped between their stomachs and feeling the fur rub against the straining muscle as Foxy pounded into him in deep, jabbing thrusts, constantly rubbing against Mike's prostate was making the smaller man whimper and gasp as his hold on fox's shoulders tightened and his nails dug into firm muscles as Foxy stilled with a roar as his seed spilled into his vampire, his whole body shivering with the force of his orgasm and Mike cried out in pleasurable pain, releasing his own orgasm with cum coating their stomachs and chests and matting into the fox's fur, when he felt the knot swell, spreading him further and locking his body to Foxy's.

* * *

Mike was quickly checking the camera feeds through the company provided tablet when he heard the breathing of someone he was not familiar with causing a smirk to mar his previously smooth, expressionless face. Still smirking, Mike turned to his favorite Fazbear character, Foxy as he had been sitting in the fox's lap. "Sounds like the hunt's began … … … again."

Foxy just smirked as he nuzzled into Mike's head with a huff causing Mike to release a pleased purr.

"Then I suggest we start the games. I'll retrieve Miss Chica," replies Freddy himself with a tip of his top hat before making his way from the back maintenance room to the Pizzeria's kitchen.

"Come on Darlin'," Bonnie requests holding a paw for Mike to grasp, which he did and Bonnie kissed the back of it, causing a growl to come from Foxy, before heading to the front stage. "You should know by now I do it to rial you. Besides, I've got my own man."

"Ah know, bu' 'e's still min'," Foxy growled ignoring Mike's 'Aww'. "Come on yeh ravin' beau. Let's get' yeh som' food."

"Aww, you know how to spoil me lover boy," cooed Mike placing a kiss on the fox's muzzle as the door closed behind them shutting off Foxy's playful growl and Mike's soft laughter.

* * *

* Oh look, a reference to Hogan's Heroes.

✽ _**Candy's**_ _**Playhouse**_ is a reference to the fan-made _Five Nights at Candy's_ game series. If you all loved the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ game series and _Sister Location_ , you should really check _Five Nights at Candy's_ out. I personally think their good games, especially the newest one.

The Catacombs of Milos are located on Milos island, in Cyclades, Greece.


End file.
